


Bananas

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [9]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy, banana peel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

"I feel ridiculous," Mike said flatly, holding his hand out.

Kevin's tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Yeah, well, you're the one being a big baby about it, and since I'm tired of your whimpering, we're doing this."

Mike winced as Kevin tightened the tape and smoothed it down. "I refuse to believe it's gonna work. It's stupid," he repeated.

Kevin sat back and fixed Mike with a glare. "Old remedy. Banana skins help dislodge stubborn splinters. Something about the chemicals in the skin reacting and softening it up." Kevin smirked at him. "So either banana peel, or I can dig it out with the tweezers. Your choice."

The next day, when Mike pulled off the tape and the splinter was stuck to the peel, Kevin graciously didn't say I told you so. But he was smiling rather smugly as he went to put the coffee on.

Mike scowled and set to scrubbing the smell of bananas off his hand.


End file.
